Tucker's Relationships
Tucker has relationships with many of the Red vs. Blue characters. Blue Team Church Tucker and Church have a better relationship than Simmons and Grif, though it is similar to their love-hate relationship. Grif and Simmons bicker more, while Church and Tucker seem to have more actual conversations. The two do annoy one another though, as Tucker annoyed Church repeatedly while asking for his sniper rifle or asking what the Reds were doing. Church also annoys Tucker with things like his appetite and his habit of being killed, leaving it up to the other Blood Gulch soldiers to revive him. The two do seem to like each other, although Epsilon stated he wasn't really his friend. Also, when Epsilon told Caboose to remeber him if he gets stuck in the capture unit, he said to Caboose "Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up," implying that, even though he is friends with Tucker, he trusts Caboose more than him. This could, however, be because Caboose was the one who revived him. It should also be noted that, in season 5, Church says: "Just run in with the cavalry if someone is screaming in pain, unless Tucker is screaming in pain, in which case feel free to point and laugh." Caboose Tucker doesn't seem to have any problems with Caboose, though he does see him as an annoyance. The two have gotten along in the past, with Tucker once saying that he really contributed. Caboose dislikes Tucker because he is jealous of his friendship with Church. Tex Tucker seems to get along pretty well with Tex. However, considering that, for the majority of the series, she is the only female on the team (and thus, in all of Blood Gulch), Tex is the subject of Tucker's constant sex jokes. Tex also apparently punches Tucker in the face while he sleeps during the night. Sister They seem to like each other, with Tucker telling her in the alternate ending of Episode 100 that he didn't want to "die a virgin." In the same ending, however, he was shot by Grif, and Sister responded by shooting Grif and saying that she liked Tucker, and that he was nice to her. Also, in response to Grif making fun of having Caboose on his team in Recreation, Tucker responded by admitting that he had sex with her. (It is not clear if Tucker actually did have sex with Sister, or if he was merely taunting Grif.) Sheila One of the few interactions between Tucker and Sheila was in Episode 32, where he was driving her. Sheila believes Tucker to be an idiot, since he is unable to drive her properly, so she constantly says retard over and over again. In Episode 99, Sheila had no problem aiding Tucker against Gamma, showing that the two can work together on occasion. Junior While Tucker was pregnant with his alien son, Junior, he felt very embarassed, always claiming the baby wasn't his. He then fell into a coma during Junior's birth. When Tucker finally met Junior face to face, he had absolutely no idea of how to take care of him, believing his relationship with his son would involve him seeing Junior for eight hours every other weekend and sending checks to a woman he hates. As time moved on, however, Tucker became more of a father towards Junior, getting worried when Junior was lost and actually wanting to take care of him. In Recreation, Tucker says he and Junior are seen as ambassadors, since they're both "in between." Red Team Sarge Tucker doesn't seem to have a problem with Sarge and the two usually work well with each other. Tucker once even gave Sarge orders, with Sarge replying he wouldn't take orders from him, however. Sarge thinks of Tucker as a good soldier and it is assumed he feels the same way about Sarge. Sarge was even willing to go rescue Tucker (although it could've been because he just wanted to restore the Blues and didn't care for Tucker at all). Grif Tucker and Grif seem to get along very well, as they have shared conversations and hardly insult each other. Tucker even helped Grif when the bodies of C.T.'s allies were buried by the sand and Sarge questioned how Grif did it so fast. Tucker said he didn't help and that Grif buried the shit out of the bodies. Grif did shoot Tucker in the alternate ending of episode 100 for hitting on his sister. Also, Tucker (as an example) told Tex he'd pay her $10 to rip Grif's arm off, but this was to prove a point about Tex. Tucker also hinted he fucked his Sister, but it is unlikely that this is true. Tucker does make fun of Grif that his first girlfriend had a dick. Simmons {C}There hasn't been a lot of interaction between Simmons and Tucker, besides both of them trying to defeat Tex in the episode This One Goes to Eleven (which ended poorly on Tucker's part). Donut Tucker and Donut did not interact with each other much during the Blood Gulch Chronicles. However, during some of the episodes when Donut first got his pink armor, Tucker believed he was a girl. Freelancers Wyoming In Season 3, right before the bomb in Church's robot body exploded, Wyoming shot at Tucker with a sniper rifle, then apologized. After that they had no interaction until near the end of season five when Tucker was able to remember what had happened every time Wyoming jumped back in time, even though Church and Tex always forgot. It can be assumed that Tucker dislikes Wyoming even more than normal because of his threats against Junior. Washington Wash seems to known Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is just a minor inconsistency as explained in the Revelation DVD commentary that Rooster Teeth didn't want to make a scene were Tucker introduces himself to Washington. In Change of Plans, it's shown that Washington obviously cares for Tucker, shown when he saved him from Carolina when she aimed her gun at him, seeing Tucker as a friend and Tucker surely feels the same way towards him. Maine/The Meta Besides fighting, there has been no other interaction between Tucker and the Meta. Carolina In What's the "I" Stand For?, Tucker, like all women that he's encountered, intentionally yells out his catchphrase at Carolina, despite the latter's attempts to shoot at his head. Tucker later reveals that his flirting with Carolina was intended to find out what she was planning, though Epsilon sarcastically gives credit to his efforts and asks if he ever had sex with anyone besides an alien. However, Tucker expressed distrust towards Carolina and believes her to be a psychopath. In Change of Plans, it's shown that Tucker truly despises Carolina because of her attitude towards him and the rest of the Reds and Blues, going as far as not only disobeying her orders, but calling her a psycho to her face. A.I.s O'Malley/Omega Tucker and O'Malley do not interact very much and merely see each other as just common enemies. Gary/Gamma It is hinted during a conversation with Church that Tucker seems a little intimidated by Gary. Epsilon Tucker treats Epsilon like Church and seems to give the same degree of respect as the original, though this doesn't stop Tucker from insulting him due to the effects of Caboose's influence on him. Epsilon treats Tucker with less respect than Alpha, and does not have any confidence in his abilities as a soldier. However, this could merely be because of Caboose telling him stories about Blood Gulch from his perspective. Other Doc Doc and Tucker's relationship is pretty simple. They seem to treat each other as mere aquaintences. However, Tucker was surprised when Doc managed to get Sister to strip naked for him. C.T. C.T. apparently seems to hate Tucker for the fact that he would not let him or his men inside the temple. Tucker also seems to have mutual feelings towards C.T, ironically, calling him a "fucking liar." Andy Tucker and Andy don't have much of a relationship besides Tucker trying to calm Andy down in one episode in order to keep Andy from losing his temper and exploding. Alien Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon, the alien stood over him at night to guard it. It also helped him on a quest to find his ship. During this time, the alien impregenated Tucker with Junior. Category:Relationships